


Rooftop Meeting

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They sit quietly. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agent Carter.

Keeping her gun aimed, Peggy Carter slides down onto the roof’s ground and faces the other woman. “Hello.”

“Natalia was one of the special ones. Look after her.”

“Did you send her to infiltrate us?”

“No. Her defection is genuine. Do me a favour, Peggy.”

“That’s laughable.”

She shrugs. “Keep your ears open. In a few days, I’m going to be dead. However you feel about me, Miriam liked me. Spread my ashes on her grave.”

Peggy draws a sharp breath. “Whatever situation you’ve gotten yourself into-”

“Cancer. Terminal.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t bother with sorrys.”

“Of course not.”

They sit quietly.

 


End file.
